thegoddesstestfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
Henry is the God of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld. He is also one of the original members of The Council and is described as "the best of the gods." Biography The Goddess Test Henry first appears on the road near Eden when Kate almost dies in a car crash (caused by Calliope). He saves her and then disappears, making her unsure if he was really there. Then when Ava dies he resurrects her in exchange for Kate's promise. However when she breaks it and Ava dies, Kate agrees to stay in the Manor. After Kate accepts that he does exist they grow closer, but very slowly. Henry is possibly afraid of getting hurt or pushing Kate and she 'isn't very good at falling in love'. But they eventually fall in love with one another. When Kate is killed by Calliope, he breaks all the rules of the dead to bring her back and even after all of this she still agrees to marry him. After she passes they are wedded they both confess their love for each other, but she soon has to leave for the Summer and they sadly part. Goddess Interrupted When Kate returns Henry is not very warm to her, as he believes that she and James were together in Greece and also because he doesn't want to move too fast for her. But he is occasionally sweet, like when he made a flower out of jewels for her. He defends his realm Cronus but is taken during the coronation and refuses to give in to Calliope. He refused to open the Gate and endured his sisters threats and abuse. To save Kate's life he began to release Cronus, but they managed to escape before it's entirety. Their relationship is still strained and Kate is about to leave. But when she tells Henry that nothing happened in Greece she stays. After she talks to Ava who gives her advice they make up and 'knock boots'. But later during the Council meeting Henry decides not to participate, to protect Kate and when she goes to search for Rhea, he asks her not to go. The Goddess Legacy Henry appears in four of the stories and the last revolves around him. The story begins with Hera offering herself to him, but out of loyalty to his brother and brotherly love for her he again refuses. He then announces his wish to fade. The Council offer him a deal, they find him a suitable wife within a century and he retains his position. Demeter then finds Ingrid and Henry grows up with her, loving her deeply (whether platonic or romantic is unknown). When she comes of age he reveals his identity. And she accepts him, not knowing exactly how much it means to him. He is devastated by her death and those that follow. He wanted to give up early, but Demeter wouldn't let him and decided to have her own child. When she turned seven Henry went to just look at her in Central Park. But Cerberus ends up ruining Kate and Diana's picnic and is the source of one of her (Kate's) happiest memories. But it did not just make her happy. Seeing her for the first time gave Henry hope. Personality Henry is described as the best of the Gods, he is selfless, compassionate and kind. He is quiet on the outside, but very loving. He is brave and seems to be more mature and faithful than his brothers. At his worst, he is mean and cold, but only to James and Adonis who helped Persephone tear out his heart. He gives a part of himself to everyone and all of himself to the people he loves. He keeps a lot of his feelings to himself, but no matter what Kate thinks, he loves her with all his heart. Let’s just not talk about what happened in the last chapter of Goddess Interrupted, ok? Physical Description He is incredibly handsome, not just for a God and he can dazzle mortals and immortals alike. He is tall and lean yet strong and he reflects his realm, dark and quiet, with black hair that falls an inch above his shoulders and eyes the color of moonlight. Powers and Abilities *Healing *Creating *Traveling *Controlling the Underworld Relationship Henry was once married to Persephone, but she left him for a mortal. Now he married to her younger sister whom he loves very much, Kate Winters. Trivia Category:Male characters Category:God